The land with no magic
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina, Mayor of Storybrook, her fiancee Daniel and their son Henry lives in Storybrook. All seems to go well, until Henry gets very ill and Regina needs to find Henry's birth mother to help them out. This story will go from StableQueen to SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**This is a writing project I got going on with CallmeM. It's AU OUAT I do most of the writing, but she fills in if she feels something is missing here and there. As I said this is AU so it is more or less what would happen if it all took place in our world and Fairytale land didn't exist. **_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own OUAT and I don't make any money form it** _  
_**

* * *

**_The land with no magic_**

**_The Call_**

Regina Mills was looking at her son, lying there in the hospital bed, his eyes were closed, his face was so very pale and he looked so fragile. Her little eight year old by strapped through machines that would view his heart rate and everything else. She had been inside his room an hour ago as he had woken from a nightmare, but as he had fallen asleep she had went out to get a cup of coffee. Now she was watching over him from outside, now wanting to leave him for a second. After all he was all she got.

The middle-aged woman turned when she heard voice of a man and a woman coming towards her. They were arguing, this time about how he parked the car. Regina sighed she was used to this by now, ever since she had gotten to know them, which was about a week earlier she heard them argue about one thing or another. Right now she find it very tiresome. Actually she found the whole situation tiresome.

Walking over to them to interfere before they came closer and woke her son, she said, "Could you do this someplace else, he needs his rest."

Emma shot Neal a glare and he became quiet, before she turned to the older woman. Her eyes was dark as black diamonds, Emma took it it was her anger that made them that way. She swallowed hard and said, "We're sorry, so how is he today?"

"He's sleeping at the moment, other than that not much change," said Regina, eyeing the young blonde, she took her to be in her mid-twenties or so. She actually never required for her age while calling the adoption agency where she got her son. She most likely wouldn't have called them to begin with had it not been for the fact that he was ill and she needed his relatives for a possible match when it came to a bone marrow transplant.

"At least he's resting, and how are you?" asked Emma, still not taking her eyes of Regina. The woman that had raised their son for all these years. The woman who he most likely would see as his mother, the woman who without a doubt was just that. She would never forget their first conversation together.

* * *

_It had been a late night about a week earlier, that Emma and Neal had had a fight over the fact that he was late for dinner again. It had happened for the second time this week and he hadn't call to say he would be late either. Turning out the car he was working on was taking longer than planned. He was a car mechanic, ironic considering they met while she was trying to steal a car sometime back. She still used it, they both did._

_Emma had told him to heat his damn dinner and eat for himself, she didn't want his company at this point. He had sighed and went into their small kitchen to reheat the dinner while she sat down in front of the TV. Just then the phone had started to ring, and Emma had picked it up saying, "Emma Swan."_

_"Miss Swan, I am Regina Mills, I was wondering if I could borrow a minute of your time," she heard a woman's voice in the other end._

_"Listen lady, if you are trying to sell me something I'm not interested," Emma had said, assuming that the other woman was._

_"I can assure you that is not why I'm calling," said the other woman. Emma would have assumed by saying that she would have sounded annoyed, instead she sensed a slight frustration._

_"I'm listening," Emma said, figuring she could at least be polite._

_"A little over eight years ago you put a son up for adoption, he became my son and now he is fighting for his life. He is in need of a bone marrow donor, I was hoping you could help," Regina said, plain and simple._

_Emma almost dropped the phone for a second, could this be. Her little boy was actually that sick, it had to be or this woman, whomever she might be wouldn't have called. She had often wondered what became of him, but this… Neal looked at her, she seemed shocked and confused. He put his dinner aside and walked over to her asking, "Babe, are you okay?"_

_"Not now, Neal," she said, holding up her hand, as she addressed the woman, saying, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting this."_

_"I can imagine, neither was I, but as you could imagine I had no other choice, but to call," said Regina._

_"I know, of course we'll help, just tell me where to find you," said Emma, her voice had the sound of defeat._

_"There is a town called Storybrook in Maine, you'll find me, us at the hospital, just ask for Mayor Mills," said the other woman, with that he had hung up._

* * *

Emma had been in shock, utter shock that night, as had Neal when she told him. They had looked up the town online, Emma had found the name weird, but that was her last concerns. Finding the drive wasn't that long from where they were hey had decided to go at once. By the time they had gotten there is had been late night, Emma had asked for the Mayor once they had found he information desk and gotten pointed in direction of where she and her son was. She looked inside the window to see a dark-haired woman resting her head upon her hands on the bed of a young boy. She was dressed in a black skirt with matching blazer after what Emma could see, her heels was matching her black outfit.

Then Emma's eyes fell on the boy in the bed, he was pale, frail and sleeping. Her guess was that his mother would do everything to have him survive what he was fighting. She most likely never left his side unless she had to. Unlike herself and Neal that had given him away, when they served time in jail. He was even born in jail.

Emma sighed, turning to Neal saying, "We were right in giving him away, seems that she had given him what we couldn't."

"So we should give him what she can't marrow so he'll survive," said Neal with a sigh, holding her.

"We at least have to try, should we wake her?" Emma asked, for some reason worried the older woman hardly got any sleep.

He nodded and Emma gently opened the door and put a hand on her shoulder. Regina stirred, before turning to face to face the couple. She could at once tell who they were by their appearance and slowly got up. Motioning for them to go outside to talk, most likely because he needed rest.

* * *

It was one week later that Emma was again looking at a very tired Regina. As back then she assumed that she hadn't slept much after Henry got ill. Emma turned to Neal, whispering something, making him go inside Henry's room. Regina looked after him with worried eyes, but Emma dared to put a hand on her arm and said, "Don't worry, he won't harm him. How are you doing, Madam Mayor?"

"Why do you ask?" Regina said, with a frown, being on the defense.

"It's our son in there," said Emma in a soft tone.

"Our son, our son! That there is my son, I raised him, I changed his dipears, I feed him, I tended to him when he was ill, I held him whenever he had a bad dream, while you two… I don't really care. But he is mine," she hissed at Emma.

"Easy, I didn't mean to offend you, but I did give birth to him," said Emma cautiously.

"Giving birth to him doesn't make you his mother, especially since you tossed him out like he was garbage," Regina said, her eyes was shining with fury.

"I did what I felt was best, I was in jail at the time of his birth," Emma snapped.

Regina rolled her dark eyes, turning away, not caring to share the thoughts about it. Emma sighed saying, "Like you haven't done a mistake in your past?"

"I may have, but I would never give away a son if I could have one," said Regina with a very heavy sigh.

"Oh," Emma spoke, daring to put an arm on her shoulder, making her turn. Regina didn't speak, but the other woman could tell she was almost in tears, struggling to hold them back. Very carefully she wrapped her arms around her, holding her. The brunette's head leaning against her shoulder as she let her façade fall and started to cry. This was too much, this was all too much.

"Please don't take him from me, he is all I… we have," Regina whispered.

"We won't, I promise you that, we are here to help," Emma promised.

"Good, I couldn't live if we lost him, he is my everything," Regina said, falling apart. Emma tried to sooth her, but she knew now words would do, startling she heard Daniel's voice say, "Regina, sweetheart…?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o) Happy New Year to you all :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A small invasion of privacy and a lost key_**

Regina backed away from Emma so fast that you may think the blonde had been on fire. Emma eyed the man she took to be Regina's husband or fiancée. He seemed like a kind man from what she could see. Looking at his girl with confused eyes, Daniel asked, "What is going on, Regina?"

Before Regina could answer, Emma said, "I'm his birth mother, we were talking and well it got emotional."

"Is this true?" Daniel asked Regina for confirmation, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Yes," she said, leaning against him instead to be held.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said in a very soft tone, kissing the top of her head. Emma couldn't help but to feel a sting of jealousy by this. If it was because he was holding her or if he was treating her in such a loving way she didn't really know. She only knew that Neal hadn't treated her that way in the longest time and she missed it. Emma sighed and said, "I should get the results if the bone marrow is right sometimes today, but I do think that we're going to head back to have something to eat and then come back, we didn't really have time earlier."

"I can call you if anything happens," Regina offered.

"No need, I… we won't be gone too long," she said and went to fetch Neal before going. As soon as they were out of hearing view, Daniel turned towards his beloved saying, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"It's just so much with him being ill and all, they coming here, I'm afraid if they get to know him he'll like them more. Oh Daniel I couldn't bear to lose him," said Regina with a very heavy sigh.

"You won't have to I'm sure," he said in a soft tone.

"I'm so tired Daniel, so very tired," she whispered.

"I know, sweetheart, how about you go home and rest and I'll stay here?" he offered.

"I can't stand the thought of leaving him," she said.

"You have to rest sometime, I'll call if there is anything," he said, and gave her the softest kiss. She nodded, too tired to argue, before she slowly walked towards he exit.

* * *

Neal and Emma hadn't gotten further than to Granny's diner before the fight was on again. He looked at her asking, "What the hell were you doing hugging that woman?"

"She's going to a hell of rough time, I was trying to comfort her," Emma snapped back.

"That is I dare say a task for her boyfriend," he said.

"God, you can be such an ass, she might lose her child if you haven't noticed," said Emma.

"Yeah I have, that's why we are here in the first place," he said.

"Could it hurt for you to have some shred of empathy," she said.

"I'm sorry for not liking my woman clinging on to others," he said.

"You know, I have enough on my mind, I don't need this shit right now," she said and got up and walked out. She needed some air, and to get as far from him as possible right now.

"She's right you know, you can try to be sympathetic," he heard a female voice say and looked right into a couple of green eyes. He swallowed hard not knowing what to say, there was something about her that left him completely speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ruby, I work here," said Ruby honestly, adding, "Do you want anything?"

"Coffee and toast with scrambled eggs, beans and bacon," he said.

"I'll be back with your order, it's a shame she's with you," said Red and walked away. The half-smile on her lips couldn't fail to escape him, nor that she seemed to wiggle her hips a bit extra as she walked away. Was she flirting with him or was he simply losing his mind he wondered. For the first time he was starting to think.

* * *

Emma was walking around in the streets of the little town, not knowing where she was going, until she stopped outside a big house. In fact she hadn't seen any other houses that big anywhere near. The door said 108 on the side a sign saying, "Regina, Daniel and Henry." No last name, maybe Regina and Daniel wasn't married, although Emma distinctly remembered that both wore similar golden bands on their fingers. Should she have a look or walk away? No she couldn't do that, she was too curious about the couple that for all these years had raised her son. The need of knowing more did that she just had to feel the handle, oddly enough it was open, so she walked inside. Soon finding the house to be in perfect order, nothing lying about, except for a couple of comic books on the living room couch. Most likely Henry's or maybe Daniel's also. A book was on a chair, "Romeo and Juliet," Emma read, most likely to be Regina's, she couldn't picture Daniel reading that, plus the bookmark peaking over the top of it was one with pink roses. Not male enough. So she was a reader, she had to be as there was bookshelves there as well. Meaning she was a smart woman and rich to afford this place. Then again she was they Mayor, wasn't that what she had said. Even so some of the books might be his, after all she hadn't looked a he content in the shelves, so it might be a good possibility he was a reader also, considering the collection was quite huge. Emma wondered what her man did for a living, when she saw the shelf over the fireplace, pictures of Regina and Henry and one of Regina on a horse. So she was a rider, or once had been, Emma wasn't sure. But where was she and why was the door open?

The blonde was tempted to search upstairs, but found it best not to as she was afraid to overstep any boundaries, she already had by walking inside and looking around. Quietly she slipped out the door, not noticing that she dropped something on the way.

* * *

_"No, please, Leopold, don't…" a young Regina whispered, trying to back away from her husband, but instead she backed into a corner. _

_"Will you come here?" the middle-aged man growled, tired of battling her whenever he had needs._

_"I'm tired, and my head hurts," she said, which actually for once was true, that and he fact she was still sore after the night before. She of course knew marrying him would be the lesser of two evils, her mother being the first, but still…_

_He tilted his head and looked at her, judging if she was telling the truth or not. His young wife seemed rather pained, and she was shivering also. Maybe it for once would be in his best interest to listen. Then again he was the man of the house, so his opinion would matter more than hers._

_Regina swallowed hard, slowly walking over to him whispering, "I'm sorry, Leo, please don't be upset with me."_

_He nodded as she lay down on their bed, her clothes were already removed. She knew what was best so she would let herself be submissive until he had enough._

_Tears streamed down her checks much later wishing she was anywhere but there, and pain was going through her body and mind cutting her life a knife. _

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt, tears were running down her checks and she was shivering. Another nightmare from her past. She had gone without them for some time, but after Henry had become ill, they seemed to return for one reason or another, not to mention they had gotten even worse over the last week, after she met Emma and Neal. She wasn't quite sure as to why. God she had hated him so very much, her late husband. Well not him in general, what he did to her more, what caused her to never be able to have children of her own. Instead she had raised his daughter Mary Margaret as her own, even though truth to be told she never cared much about her. It wasn't until she again found Daniel she learned what love truly was, and later when they had Henry she learned the true meaning of being a mother.

Henry, her sick little boy, groaning she got out of bed, dragged herself out of bed and over to the closet to change her outfit. A grey pantsuit would have to do for now. The top under would this time, mostly cause she was too tired to care, become a red one, circle neck with a red apple on the front. That top was actually one of her favorites, even if it was a bit under-dressed to go with her regular style. Right now however that was one of her last concerns, Henry being her first. She bent down to look at herself in the mirror on her makeup table, adding some finishing touches to her makeup so it wouldn't seem like she had slept at all. Taking a pair of grey heels to match was the final touch. It was incredible that she could always look so great; especially considering the nightmare that had woken her up was to relive one of the worst memories of her past. That however she wouldn't let anyone see, except maybe Daniel that usually comforted her at night. She would never let her façade fall in front of anyone.

Slowly she walked downstairs, but something wasn't as it should be. There was something on the floor, near the edge of the stairs; Regina bent down to pick it up. A keychain with a swan and car key. _Swan… Emma Swan._ How had she even gotten there or inside, Regina felt the handle of her front door, it was open, she figured she had been too tired to lock it earlier. Sighing she put the key in her pocket and walked into the kitchen, making some sandwiches to bring with to the hospital, she even made some with sausages and peanut butter and jelly in case Henry was up for eating. Regina took some bottles of coke from the fridge and a bag of Henry's chips and a couple of candy bars, also being the favorite of her son and companion from the closet and put in her bag. With that she locked up the house and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Once she got there she could hear Emma and Neal's fighting voices, she rolled her dark eyes lightly and groaned, she had so had it with them. As she didn't see her beloved, she assumed he was inside with Henry. Her heels clacking against the linoleum floor as she approached them, saying, "This is a hospital and I have so had it with your fighting. Neal leave now or I swear to God you wish you had, if you can't cool down. Emma the same goes for you. My son is in there fighting for his life he doesn't need to hear people like you fighting over your pathetic issues outside his room. I don't care much for the reason, just stop it now."

With that, before they could respond she had gone inside his room. Henry was sitting up now, his eyes were open and he was smiling by the sight of his mother.

"Hey handsome, how are you feeling today?" Regina asked in a soft tone.

"Tired, but a bit more okay than yesterday, what's in the bag?" he asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Food and something salty and sweet in case you were hungry, do you think you are up for eating," she said and handed it to him.

"I can try, oh coke, you're the best, mommy," he said and opened a bottle. Daniel gave his fiancée a soft smile. Regina smiled back at him, glad to see him trying to eat a sandwich, he didn't do that very often anymore. Halfway through he asked, "Who are those outside?"

"Emma and Neal, your birth parents, I was hoping they could have bone marrow that could help you, we are waiting for the result of Emma's test," Regina explained taking a bite of a sandwich with ham and cheese, Daniel was eating one with sausage.

"So that is my real parents?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Yes," she said with a heavy sigh, she felt Daniel's hand stroking her lower back gently.

"Cool, maybe I can talk to them when I feel better, at least she seems okay," he said.

"She is," Regina confirmed.

"I'm feeling tired again," he suddenly said, putting the rest of the food aside, to slide back down in the bed.

"Just try to rest, mommy is not going anywhere," Regina whispered in a soft tone, stroking his hair in a gentle way.

"Good," he whispered, a smile on his lips. As he were to fell asleep Regina was to sit down on Daniel's lap, she needed to feel his love, to feel safe and protected from the chaos in her head.

* * *

Outside a doctor was approaching Emma saying that she was a donor match. She nodded and said she would tell Regina, just not right now. Seeing her on Daniel's lap, his arms wrapped around her slender body, and her head leaning against his shoulder, made something inside her turn for not being able to feel the same. It made her realize just how broken this woman was by it all. She had asked Neal to leave moments earlier; it was better not having him there. Right now she was watching over his birth son and his family, glad that she would be able to help, so that he most likely would heal and get better. Smiling at Regina and Daniel, thinking that she would have to be the most beautiful woman that ever was and that she could look upon her forever. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips, glad that Neal was gone so she could enjoy this moment alone, not caring where she had lost those bloody car keys.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Good News a last. _**

Regina slowly got off Daniel's lap, it was a couple of hours later and she knew she needed to use the bathroom. She bent down to give him a light kiss, before hurrying in the direction. Once she got back, she found Emma and said, "He left?"

"I asked him to, didn't want him here. You and him, you seem close?" Emma said in return, nodding towards Daniel.

"We are engaged, we plan to marry someday, we've been together for I about nine years or a little longer, I sometimes loose track as it feels like he's always been there," said Regina, smiling in Daniel's direction.

"Why haven't you already?" Emma wanted to know if they had been together for that long.

"Not rightly sure, what about you and Neal, engaged, married?" said Regina.

"We are engaged yes, but I won't marry him, I'm considering breaking it off, we just seem to be drifting apart," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"That can happen, minding me, were you at any chance at my house earlier today, I found this," said Regina holding up Emma's car key.

Emma gasped, turning flushing red, so that was where she lost it. Struggling to find a way to explain it all she said, "Neal and I… we had a fight, I needed to clear my head, and your house is where I ended up. I read on the sign, I got curious, I didn't touch or steal anything."

"I assumed you didn't, you could just have asked if there was something you wanted to know, I don't appreciate that people go through my stuff without asking," said Regina with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise," said Emma with a very heavy sigh.

"So what did you find?" Regina asked, curious as to how much she had seen.

"Comic books, I assume Henry's or his, Romeo and Juliet, I assumed yours due to the bookmark, and you or both like to read. You really love Henry judging from the photos, I assume he took them. And you ride or used to. Not to mention you like order," said Emma.

"The comic book are Henry's, Daniel reads some as well, but not that kind. Romeo and Juliet are mine, but we both read quite a lot when we have time. The picture on the horse was taken a while back by my father, I stopped riding after… never mind, and I miss it," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

Emma nodded towards Daniel saying, "He does seem like quite a stallion though."

With a dry laugh Regina confirmed by saying, "That he is."

"The doctor came by while you seemed to be sleeping, I didn't wish to wake you as you looked so beauty…peaceful just then, I'm a match," said Emma to change the subject.

"You are, you are sure of this and you want to do this?" Regina's eyes were shining with excitement.

"I am and yes I am sure, if that can help you save your boy," Emma said with another heavy sigh.

"I hoped when I found you you would be or savior, and you are, thank you so much," Regina whispered, tears of happiness was streaming down her face, as she embraced Emma. It was the best news she had had in ages. As she held on the younger woman she could drag in the essence of what she was a mixed between her shampoo and her. She could sense some minor traces of perfume also. Regina sighed of happiness, noticing something felt so right about holding her like this. She felt like with Daniel, safe.

"You're welcome, Madam Mayor," said Emma, her hand placed on the small of Regina's back, tracking over it. Her hair smelled of honey shampoo, her skin a mix between expensive crème and expensive perfume and what Emma were to assume was Regina herself. She cursed in her silent mind for wanting to lay in bed with Regina and caressing her all over. This was not the time or the place for it. The blonde also wondered how the mayor ever managed to do both her job and parenthood. She figured Daniel would have helped her out.

"We should tell them the good news," said Regina, smiling for the first time in ages, slowly managing to retract from Emma. If it was by free will or not, Emma would never know. Regina dragged a bit overwhelmed into the room so she could tell Daniel and Henry, and for Emma to meet the young boy she had left so many years ago.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pluming and confusion_**

"Daddy, catch," said Henry, throwing a ball over to Daniel, he caught it and threw it back, before he let Henry dribble it over to the basket and throw it up, scoring. He cheered and said, "Did you see that, daddy, I'm so good."

"Yes, you are," said Daniel, as he lifted and threw him up in the air.

Just then Regina parked her black Mercedes in the driveway and got out. She looked at her two men and said, "I wish you would be more careful, Daniel, after all the doctor said to take it easy for some time."

"My darling, a little exercise never hurt anyone," he said as he put their son down. It had gone a couple of months since Henry had gotten the bone marrow from Emma and he was slowly getting back to his old self.

"Just be careful, I don't want him to get exhausted," said Regina, that still worried about their son, like any other mother.

"I am, maybe we should play a game of cards instead," he suggested to Henry.

"Sure, are you playing to, mom?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I have a lot to tend to," she said, which was true.

"Please mommy," he begged her, making her agree. The three went inside and Daniel found a deck of cards, shuffled and then dealt, before he turned to his beloved asking her about her day.

"It was fine, some minor issues, other than that nothing much, Emma may be coming over later," she said, as she had run into her at the store. The couple had stuck around to get to know Henry better. And he had started to get quite fond of Emma, Neal he didn't like, neither did his parents.

"Good, maybe she could stay for dinner," said Daniel.

"I'll ask," she said and looked over at Henry, he seemed a little off, so she asked, "Are you okay, handsome?"

"Tired, would it be okay if I rested, we can continue later?" he asked them. Both nodded and he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Regina gave Daniel a look, he opened his arms for her to come and she sat on his lap. Bending down to kiss him, he deepened it, pulling her into his embrace. She moaned into his lips, she missed this closeness, after they had Henry they didn't have much alone time, especially not after he got ill. She moved back and forth over his groan, making sure he got hard, before she unzipped to release him. Then she removed her dress, bra and panties before getting on top of him. Slowly she treaded herself down, until he was fully inside her. He looked at her worried, but she nodded to say she was okay. His hands went to her breast, rubbing them as she started to ride him, first she barely moved, her eyes closed as she increased the speed. It was then out of nowhere Emma came to her mind and as she continued to ride her man, she pictured herself riding the blonde, making her wetter than ever before. Faster, faster, like she was riding a wild horse, she knew for a fact her juices was dripping from her, onto his cock, only to run further down.

"God, you're so wet," he whispered, reaching to kiss her soft lips, tonguing her in great pleasure, she moaned out as she kept going, picturing it was Emma she was kissing so passionately. A bit more, then she felt his hot release filling her up, as she tensed, then started to shake violently. As she crashed down, still shivering, he stroked her, whispering, "Easy, girl, easy."

Unable to speak due to her heavy panting, she didn't, she just let him stroke her. She didn't know why Emma had come to her mind just then; she just knew that in his arms she felt so safe and loved. Would she feel the same in hers?

As she slowly gathered herself she got of him, looking at his dick she asked, "Would you mind if I sucked it, it's been a while since I…"

"Only if you want to," he said, knowing she didn't always wanted to, but sometimes did it to please. He had however never forced her to do that or anything else, like her late husband had. He knew for a fact she had almost chocked on it as he had been so rough.

"I do," she whispered, kissing him to confirm. She let her tongue lick alongside it for some time to again harden it, then she licked around the edge, making him growl. She sucked on he end and first, slowly reading herself for the full length. Letting herself go up and down slowly, but not too far so she would risk feeling chocked. He let a hand go down to entangle into her dark locks, but he didn't push her up and down, something she appreciated a lot. She moved faster now, her hand going to rub his balls in the process. She could hear by the groans that he was getting closer, also by the fact that some of his juices were starting to leak into her mouth. She swallowed and continued.

"Giina, I'm close," he whispered under another growl, making her remove herself and her hang to close around him, whispering, "Release your all onto me, please."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, knowing she would have to shower after if he did, and that she had already done so this morning.

"I'm sure," she whispered, bending down to kiss the end of his hardness.

She nodded; she let her hand move aside for his to drag only two times, before he spilled his all only her breasts and belly, she bent down to swallow the last drops herself. Afterwards she kissed him, he looked at her saying, "Thank you, you really didn't have to though."

"I know, but I wanted to," she said slowly getting up, saying, "Shower with me."

He nodded and slowly followed her up the stair and to the bathroom, taking the clothes with them.

As Regina was lying on top of Daniel after the shower, he had taken her there also, she felt so very much confused. She had always loved the way he made love to her, the way he always put her needs in front of his, the way he could be so calm so gentle. This however had been the first time someone else had been on her mind while having sex with him. Someone that made her wetter than she had ever been before, someone she shouldn't think about this way. The problem however was that it was just something about this woman that drove her insane, the more they fought the more she wanted to jump on her. What the hell was wrong with her? She after all had Daniel which loved her and she loved him.

"Something wrong, my queen?" he asked her as she seemed more quiet than usual. Worried he might have hurt her, even if he had just used his fingers to penetrate her the third time.

"I'm fine, just something on my mind, nothing to worry about, handsome," she said and gave him a kiss to reassure him. He was about to say something when they heard Henry yell, "Daddy?"

"In here, son!" Daniel called back, making Regina pull the cover so he wouldn't see her naked.

"What are you guys doing?" he wanted to know, not getting why they should be in bed at this hour.

"Your mother was tired, I was resting with her," said Daniel.

"Oh okay, but can we continue on our tree house, please," said Henry, looking at his father with hopeful eyes.

"Sure you are up for it?" Regina asked worried.

"Yes, please daddy, please," Henry begged his father.

"Give me a couple of moments to get dressed and find my tools," said Daniel, making Henry nod and leave.

"Resting, we should be more careful sex wise," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, my queen," said Daniel and got out of the bed, and pulled on a pair of jeans, making his ass look really sexy, then a work shirt, before he left her.

'Nor worry, not worry, how could she not? She was his mother and possibly falling for another woman.' Regina groaned pulling the pillow over her head to get some more rest. She knew her son and man could manage without her for a little while.

Emma was walking towards the Mayor residence; she would never imagine Henry living in a place this big when she put him up for adoption, or for him to have a mother that beautiful. She hated to admit that she was starting to feel attracted by the Mayor; then again they had spent a lot of time together during Henry's recovery process. And now that he was getting better Neal wanted to leave, he saw no reason to stay and he had to work. After all he didn't see any point in connecting with a child that was no longer theirs. She on the other hand could put her life on hold for sometime longer she figured, as she wanted to find out more about both Henry and his parents.

Walking towards the entrance of the house, she heard hammering on the back and walked in that direction. She saw Daniel and Henry up in one of the trees building what appeared to be a tree house. She smiled at it, a typical father and son thing to do.

Coming closer she yelled, "Hello up there!"

Daniel looked over the edge yelling back, "Oh hey!"

"Need help?" Emma yelled up to him.

"Do we need help?" Daniel asked his son.

"Sure thing," he said and Daniel signaled for her to come up, which she did, before she was handed a hammer and further instructions.

"Not Regina's thing?" Emma asked them, as she didn't see the brunette anywhere near.

"Nah," said Henry as Daniel smiled and added, "She cooks, sews, bakes, clean and can also fix a car engine and changed tires if she absolutely have to."

"She does bake the best cookies," Henry agreed with a nod, before he added, "I need to go to the bathroom, be right back."

As he climbed down the ladder, Emma turned to Daniel saying, "If she does that, what are you here for?"

"Well I do take out the trash, clean the gutters, fix the drains if needed, and build tree houses obviously. I also comfort her during the nighttime, calms her when she's to stressed and tend to her other needs," said Daniel.

"Ahhh you do the dirty work, what do you mean you comfort her during the nighttime?" asked Emma, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"She would kill me if I tell you," he said with heavy sigh.

"I promise I'll keep it a secret, please," Emma said in a soft tone.

"Well, she and I we grew up in the same town, her parents they wanted her to marry well as the were a good reputation and looked up to of everyone around. They had a horse ranch with a stud. They were breading great horses that they sold, and they also competed, Regina was one of the best riders around. She even owned a horse called Applejack. I know because I used to work as a stable boy there. So one day the daughter or one of the local ranchers, in fact he was the richest of them all, came to have a riding lesson, only her horse got spooked and set off, Regina went after and saved the young girl. Her name was Mary, I believed she was named after her dead mother. Of course her father would hear about and as Regina was a beautiful women even back then he would ask to marry her as a thank you. Regina's mother, Cora, which by the way was a horrid woman, agreed on her daughter's behalf without asking her about the matter firs. She was a horrid woman," Daniel stopped with a sigh.

"What did she do and how did Regina react, do you know?" Emma asked, having feeling he did.

"I rather not get into that as well I don't know you that well yet and if anyone should tell you about her mother it is her. She wasn't too happy as we were in love at the time, but she agreed as she knew he was a well-respected man and therefor also a good catch. However the marriage wasn't of the best as I got it. She did of course take care of his daughter like it was his own, I do believe she minded a bit, but she saw pass it, she is after all a good woman. However her husband may seem like a good man, but to her he could be a monster. Poor thing never stood a chance," said Daniel with a heavy sigh.

"What… what did he do to her?" Emma wanted to know. She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer, but she needed to.

"I really shouldn't say, but it haunts her," he said, looking away.

"Oh no, poor Regina," Emma whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes, it pained her to hear it. Even if she didn't know how bad it had been yet, her imagination would paint a picture and it wasn't happy. She couldn't help but wonder if the scar on her upper lip was from her mother or her husband. Finding it better not to ask more just then, she didn't, but she wasn't able to stop her sympathy tears.

Daniel nodded, daring to wrap his arms around her for comfort. She backed away saying, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked her.

She was just about to say something when they heard Regina's voice yelling, "If you get gown here, I got apple cider and cookies."

As they slowly climbed down Emma asked, "What happened to Applejack?"

"He got sold after she moved, to a bad rancher, then he had to be put down," said Daniel.

Walking towards Regina, the older woman could see there was something going on. Then again she had sensed it seeing them hug in the three, Emma wasn't going after her man, was she? No she had Neal after all, this had to be something else. And he way she looked at her, it was like she could see pain mixed with tenderness.

'Regina, stop it,' she told herself, smiling at them, giving Daniel a light kiss, before turning to Emma asking, "So how has your day been?"

"Coulda been better, coulda been worse," she answer, the fighting with Neal was getting worse. He seemed to hate that Emma spent so much time with Regina and Henry, he didn't see the need.

"I see, and Neal?" Regina questioned.

"At the hotel where he can stay," said Emma too harsh.

"Why are you staying with him?" Regina asked in a soft tone.

"Just leave it be, will you?" Emma almost snapped at her.

"Fine, I was only being nice," Regina snapped back.

Not knowing what the heck to say, only that she wanted to push Regina against the wall and kiss her Emma let out a groan in frustration.

"Seems you could use some pluming," said Daniel with a small chuckle. Regina smiled thinking that she sure would like to help her with that.

"I take it you got your drain unclogged before I got here," Emma challenged Regina, making her blush.

"So how about that cider," she changed the subject, before yelling to Henry, "Would you get down here."

"Just have to finish washing my hands," he said, before they heard his footsteps.

"Nice save," said Emma, making Daniel laugh, giving his queen a soft peck on the cheek.

"Whatever, do you want cookies and cider or not?" Regina's voice sounded sour.

"I do," said Emma, taking on from the plate, concluding they tasted delicious. She startled when the phone rang and walked a few steps away so the others wouldn't hear, before taking it. When she hung up, she said, "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Already," Regina and Henry said at once making Daniel frown.

"I have to take care of something," said Emma with a sigh.

"When are you coming back to help us finish the tree house?" Henry asked her, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Tomorrow I do hope," said Emma, seemingly having no hard feelings about leaving. She just hugged Henry, and exchanged a few words with Regina she were to call her about coming back. Outside the door walking towards town she was however fuming, thinking that Neal was always ruining everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk, for you SwanQueeners, don't worry there will be sex between Emma and Regina, just keep on reading. I just had to make the transaction right from Stable Queen to Swan Queen I hope you understand. **_  
_**

* * *

**_Confusing emotions_**

"You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Neal spat at Emma, it was a couple of days after she had first gone to help out with the tree house. She had gone back for another fight regarding how much time she spent with that other woman and her family, then she had spent her afternoon and night with the family the day after that. It was a combination of wanting to in addition that she couldn't take Neal's nagging.

The night before she had stayed longer than planned, as she had ended up having glass of wine with the couple after Henry's bedtime, they had been talking about all and nothing. Emma had in the end excused herself as the Mayor had seemed tired, and she also needed to get up early. She had been floating on what seemed like a pink cloud on the way home. Neal was already in bed when she got there.

Now she had been over here again, the tree house was almost finished and they were going to have an initiation the next day. Henry seemed to be getting better and growing stronger by each day. Emma loved every moment she spent with him. And today it seemed like Regina had been glowing more than usual as well. Emma just couldn't get her smile and her happy laughter out of her head, even if jealousy stung whenever Daniel put his arm around her waist or kissed her.

And then of course Neal had to call just as she was about to have another glass of that delicious apple sider, Emma wondered if Regina made it with alcohol as well. Excusing herself she could see sadness in Regina's dark eyes. Why she didn't quite know, she promised she would be back the next day though. Henry had gone upstairs to do his homework by then, after all he was in school during the daytime and his mother didn't like him getting behind.

She had dragged her way back to the room she shared with Neal, her heart sinking on the way there. He did not look happy to see her and she was truth to be told no happy to see him either. The blonde knew she had to end it, yet she didn't know how.

There he was throwing accusations at her, she didn't know what was worse, that he was wrong or that she wish his accusations to be true. Still she wasn't too happy about his tone so she snapped, "I can't believe that you can be that thick in the head, she's happily engaged and I wouldn't dream of ruining that or sleeping with her for that matter."

"And that is why I don't see who you have to spend your time there, it's not your family for heavens sake," he snapped at her.

"Because, because…" was all she could manage to get up. Truth to be told she didn't have a valid argument for just that. She just knew with ever fiber of her being it felt right and she needed to do it.

He sighed saying, "I just don't see what you are trying to accomplish, that boy already has a family. You gave him up for a reasons, Emma, you can't go back on that now."

"I know what I did, and I never stopped thinking about him, wondering what had become of him," said Emma. Her voice was showing signs of frustration.

"So you want him back?" Neal wanted to know.

"Maybe I do, I'm starting to get attached to him," said Emma, finding it wise not to mention that she felt rather drawn to his mother as well.

"And your work?" Neal asked.

"I could do it from here or commute," said Emma.

"And me?" he said, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"To be honest, the way you have been acing lately I don't know, we seem to be wanting different things, when was the last time you held me because I wanted or needed that and not for the sake of sex?" she asked him.

"Are you saying you don't want sex?" he asked her, rather shocked.

"No, I'm saying I want more than sex," she said.

"All I hear is that I'm only doing wrong and I don't need this crap right now. You know maybe you should go back to your damn Mayor," he snapped at her, before heading towards the door.

"Or maybe you should listen," she said and sat down on the bed with an annoyed huff.

* * *

Sitting there she thought about her and Neal. They had been together for what seemed like decades and had gone through so much. He had never turned on her until lately. And maybe it wasn't that odd considering she was spending so much time at the Mayor residence, it was just that she couldn't get the Mayor out of her head. She knew it was wrong but she was fantasizing about kissing those tempatatious red lips, pinning her against the wall and taking her. Every moment they were together her urges grew stronger and she was struggling to control herself more for each time. There was just something about this woman that drew her crazy.

"Stop it, Emma," she said taken, she told herself with a load groan. Maybe Neal was right, maybe they should leave, that way she wouldn't be tempted by her. She could leave and pretend all of this never happened and go back to her usual life. Only Emma didn't want to do that, she wanted Regina, and right now she didn't give a damn about Neal.

She knew it was wrong of her to think that way about her boyfriend, but all they had done lately, at least after they had gotten there. But even before that they had run into some difficulties, the reason was that Neal didn't seem to get what she needed at all, and even when they were together she felt lonely. And that was not a great feeling.

Lord how she envied Daniel and Regina as they seemed to have it all figured out. They seemed to be such a happy couple. Emma sighed heavily, reaching for a magazine on her nightstand, anything to get her mind of the other woman, so she wouldn't feel so very wet just then.

* * *

It was later that very same evening that Daniel was making love to his woman, she was naked on the bed, her nipples was clearly showing, and every kiss he gave her was making her wetter. She seemed to be unstoppable when it came to love making these days. As his lips went for her nipple, a hand went down to feel between her legs. She was so wet that her juices were dripping onto the sheets.

In had been some time since he had managed to get her so we, but it was until a little later he understood why, and that he wasn't the factor to her wetness at all.

Regina's eyes was closed as she could feel Daniel's lips caressing her body, only in her mind it wasn't his lips caressing her it was Emma's. She had by now given up trying to get the blonde out of her mind. That however wouldn't stop her from teasing her man into bedding her even if she knew it was wrong, she needed to be taken to be pleased so badly it was driving her insane.

"Ohhh," she moaned out, not caring to keeping I down, spite the fact that their son was in his room across the hall. He would most likely listen to music through earphones and doing his homework by now. Or at least that was what she told… her mind trailed off as Daniel was sucking on one of her hard nipples. She arched up in delight, she was ready to be taken, oh so ready and she didn't want to wait more. Pushing his head further down towards her crouch. Daniel didn't need further instructions as to what she wanted, his tongue rippling over her outer folds, then going between to lick between them, lacking back and forth, three fingers going inside her, going in and out fast.

"Ohhh, that feels so good, go on, just like that, Emma," escaped her lips, she most likely at this point wasn't even aware of what she was saying.

He however heard, he had two choices, stop and confront her or go on and do so after. He choose for the last, having her scream out the other woman's name in ecstasy as she came hard.

As he retracted, he looked at his panting beloved, oh how beautiful she were, with confused eyes, asking, "Gina?"

"Yes…yes," she got out between her still heavy pants, trying to gather herself somewhat.

"Why did you speak her name just now, not mine?" he asked, still in confusion. He had feared this moment would come by the way Regina looked at the other woman. How she seemed to light up whenever she was around. That however didn't mean it would hurt less.

"I…I did?" she asked back, suddenly becoming clear of what she had just done, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Yes, it's she who drives you wet with desire, not me, isn't it?" he asked her. Hurt was showing so clear in his eyes now.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry, I… I tried stopping it, but I couldn't, I never meant to…" her words trailed up as she sat up, looking at him. No words would be enough to minimize the pain.

"I somehow knew, I think it's time we end the engagement, to not do something we don't really want," he said, slowly taking the ring of his finger and putting it on his nightstand.

"I think you are right, even if I don't wish this to end, never mistake my love for you, Daniel," she whispered, her voice was shaking.

"I never would, my lady," he said, bending over to give her the softest kiss.

"Will you stay around, or at least close by for Henry?" she asked, not being able to bear the though of losing him completely.

"Of course, I would never be able to walk out on either," he said.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she said.

"You are welcome, you should go and talk to her," he said.

"This soon?" she wondered.

"It's time, we both know it is, I'll stay here and look after Henry," he said and smiled sadly at her

"Okay, I'll be back before morning," she promised, slowly getting out of bed and getting dressed. She gave him a last glance before walking out the door. As he heard his footsteps down the stairs his tears started to fall.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: _**So I found this was the right time for Swan Queen to move to the next level.**_  
_**

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Backseat love _**

Emma startled as the door slowly opened and she saw Neal in the doorway. Rolling her eyes, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my room as well as yours," he said, taking one step further inside.

"Of course," she said, looking at him.

"So I was thinking about what you said," he said, trying to look apologetic.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"I should have been more tender," he told her, daring to sit down next to him on the bed, putting his arm around her and kissing her. She returned it half-hearted and backed away.

"Neal this isn't right," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, hadn't he just done what she asked.

"You can't just go from being a jerk to tender moments later, I know you, you're not that guy," she said with a heavy sigh.

"So a person can't change now?" he asked.

"Not overnight," she said.

"I don't get you, I come, I hold you and you reject me," he said, getting up.

"Only because I tell you to, had you do it of your own free will it had been another matter," she said.

"I don't know why I even bothered trying, enjoy the loneliness, you bitch," he snapped at her, before again leaving.

'You'll never change," she though with a heavy sigh, hoping he wouldn't come back at all that night.

* * *

Regina of course knew where Emma and Neal were staying, but as she wasn't sure about the fact that Neal was there or not she felt nervous about going to her room. She sat in her car for some time, feeling that she was acting silly, before walking up to the bed and breakfast. Sighing heavily she got up to Emma's floor and knocked on the door, thinking that if Neal was there she could use something regarding Henry as an excuse for being there.

"If you think I'm going to open you have another thing coming Neal, you better be here with roses in your hands and an apology before I even consider letting you in, I'm not having another fake apology," she heard Emma yell. Oh she they had another fight and he was gone, better for her Regina quickly found.

She cleared her throat and said, "Emma, its Regina, would you open, please."

She heard footsteps coming towards her and Emma say, "It's just you, not Neal?"

"Why on earth would I have anything to do with that horrid man?" Regina questioned, making Emma open the door. Looking around she saw the room wasn't quite up to her standards, but she choose to let that matter be.

"He could have used you to get me to open," said Emma.

"He wishes, no I'm here alone," said Regina, looking at the blonde.

Emma looked back at the brunette, she could smell the essence of something in addition o her perfume and her usual sent, but she couldn't put her finger at it at first. Was it sweat, no… where had she smelled something like that before, then she knew after she herself had had sex. Meaning the brunette most likely would come right from the bedroom, why hadn't she stayed there. Emma looked at her with confused eyes saying, "What are you doing here at this hour, is something wrong with Henry?"

"No, no, he's fine, at home doing homework, but fine, Daniel is looking after him," said Regina.

Again Emma asked, "Then why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you, he told me to go and see you. We just broke up, due to the fact that I couldn't stop picturing you when we had sex. I… I was screaming out your name when we…earlier. I hurt him, I should have ended it before, only I still love him deeply, I owe him so much for our years together. You came along… and then it all becomes messed up," said Regina with a sigh, a sudden blush was appearing in her cheeks, but Emma just found it cute.

Emma gasped by what the other woman was saying. Could this be, could she really be feeling the same way she did, and that made her break off her engagement? The blonde, now unable to speak, listened as Regina continued, "I've seen the way you have been looking at me, and you want me as much as I want you."

Emma didn't answer; she just leaned forward and let her lips gently brush upon Regina's. She felt Regina's had go to caress her hair, pulling her closer. Emma pulled back, looking at her, there was something in her eyes, sign of tenderness mixed with need. Regina didn't let her stay awake for long, she moved back in, opening her lips slightly so she could let Emma's tongue in, kissing her with a force Emma had never felt before. She had of course been kissed by more than Neal, but not like this. She moaned loudly into her mouth, before she backed away panting, whispering, "We can't…not here, Neal."

Regina frowned saying, "Then where do you assume we…if we are going to?"

"The car," Emma whispered under her breath.

"I'm the Mayor of this town, you really expect me to have sex of any kind in a car?" said Regina with a frown. That just didn't look good if they got caught.

"Regina, please, I can't wait any longer to have you, No one would see, as most of this town's people will be inside or at the bar," Emma pleaded the older woman.

Regina seemed to be thinking this over, of course she had done it in a car before, when she and Daniel was much younger. They had even done it in her parents stable a couple of times before she married Leopold, he was her first. Now however she was much more fond of doing it within her home, mostly so she wouldn't get caught. However she had to admit there was a certain excitement about this, and she hated to be kept waiting. She sighed heavily and nodded, saying "But only this once, and because I can't wait."

"And something tells me it is not a good idea to keep you waiting in any case," said Emma as she grabbed her hotel key, car key and valet. Moments later she unlocked the car and pushed Regina in the back without much complaints and let Emma straddle her. She would normally complain that it was too little room and that she didn't have enough space, but this time she kept quiet and let the blonde remove her green silk blouse and her black lace bra. The brunette on the other hand removed Emma's black singlet and bra, letting her hands go to feel her breasts, caressing them. Emma moaned, and threw her head back in delight, moving back and forth on top of Regina.

"Stop," Regina said, making the blonde get of her, wondering if she had done something wrong. Regina gave her a reassuring kiss, before removing her pants and underwear then her own, letting it drop to the floor, before she instructed Emma to lay down, then straddled her.

"I take it you wish to ride," said Emma with a slight giggle.

"I do," the Mayor said and started on the task, first slow, and if Emma was right a bit insecure, then faster and faster. Emma could feel her steady rhythm and looking up at her, she found she had never seen anything or anyone that beautiful. Her eyes was closed and her breasts were moving as she moved back and forth, moaning higher and higher. Emma moved with her, one hand on Regina's left breast, the other on her hip steadying her.

"Ohhh,ohhh," escaped the Mayor's red lips, moving back and forth a couple of more times, before tensing up and crashing down on a shaking Emma. Emma captured her and stroked her back ever so gently, feeling the soft, warm skin beneath her fingers. She felt something else also though, what seemed to be scars over her backside. The blonde chose not to require about that right now, but maybe later.

"Have you any idea how amazing you are?" Emma whispered in a soft tone, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not all that," whispered Regina lazily.

"Are you up for more or do you wish to go and have a drink or something?" Emma asked her, figuring that was the least she could do.

"I would, but I should get home, Henry," she whispered, adding, "Next time."

"I understand," said Emma and started to fine her clothes, Regina seemed to find all without her black bra, which Emma promised she would get at a later point or she would by a new. Just then as they both stepped out of the car they got aware of Mister Gold looking at them. He had been out walking Beast, the dog of his girlfriend Bella when he had seen what was going on in the car. Out of curiously he had kept on watching.

"Evening Madam Mayor, Miss Swan," he said and smiled at them.

"Mister Gold," said Regina, giving him a glare, then turning to Emma whispering, "I'll call you."

"Please do," said Emma, giving her a swift kiss before the older woman walked towards her car, to drive home.

* * *

It was only the next morning that Neal returned, he had been for a drive to find out more about the place, when a black bra slid out from under the seat. He stopped and took it up, knowing at once that the brand was too expensive to be Emma's.

"That bitch," he said, turning his car to drive back to their room and confront her with the matter.

At the same time, in a hotel room in Storybrook the Mayor was getting served before breakfast. Her light green blouse was on the floor along with her this time blue bra alongside Emma's red top and white bra. Emma was on her lap kissing her deeply, hungrily, stroking her all over, making the Mayor moan softly, begging for more. Emma was kissing the nape of her neck, nuzzling it as one had was squeezing her breast, she was moving slowly back and forth on top of the Mayors lap, feeling her nails scraping along her backside.

Emma threw her head back and moaned for a second before she shifted position so she could suck on Regina's breast, or rather nipple. Just then the door opened and Neal came in, finding the two women in a very compromising position saying, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing Neal, nothing I swear," said Emma, getting off the Mayor.

"You're both half naked and you are sucking on her breast, in addition to that I found this in the car, how stupid do you think I am," he said and held up the missing bra.

Emma gasped and her eyes widened as she said, "I…I can explain that."

"Please so as I'm curious to know how long his has been going on," he said, glaring at then.

"Since last night, this was the second time I made love to her," said Emma, giving Regina a tender glance before she looked back at Neal.

"And just why didn't you break up with me, before going to your whore?" he said.

Emma had at this point gone of Regina's lap and was now getting dressed, and Regina seemed was just eying Neal at the moment. Emma was wondering how Regina could stay that calm after just being called a whore, something to got to have both hurt and angered her. The blonde looked at her as the brunette reached down to take up her light blue bra, putting it on with an extreme calmness, before bottoming up her green blouse. And even though her motions was showing an extreme calmness, her eyes on the other hand would be telling a different story, and the blonde couldn't help but to feel afraid if that got released.

"You're not to call her a whore, as she is not. And you are right I should have broken it off with you a long time ago," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"But you found it better I would found you two like that?" he snarled at her.

"I didn't expect you back that soon," she said.

"And that's excusing it!" he said, his voice was raising as he added, "If you were afraid to get caught, why not do it at her place, not here or in the damn car. Afraid to get caught by Daniel?"

"If I were you would leave Daniel out of it," said Regina in a warning tone. Her voice was lo, but so could as steel that it was almost scary. The self-control she show Emma was finding amazing.

"Oh so you are afraid he is going to find his precious girl, the Mayor of this town is a whore?" Neal spat at her.

Regina walked up to him, so her face was inches from Neal's, before she said, "If I were you, I would keep my mouth shot about things I know nothing about. My personal life is none of your business. I have not now, nor will I ever be a whore, not will I be spoken of as one, so if you know what is best for you, you'll keep your mouth shut about this. You have no idea what I am capable of. I do believe that is mine?"

With that she too her bra from his hand and walked out the door. In any other circumstance Neal would have spoken back or followed her, but there was something in her voice that was stopping him for doing just that. For the first time in his short life, he was actually afraid of a woman. Or maybe it was that over the time he had spent in this town, he had heard that the mayor was not a woman you wanted to have on your bad side.

He turned back towards Emma that said, "Have you any idea what you have just done, you are such an ass."

With that she ran out the door as well, he assumed after Regina, had he bothered to follow, he would have seen her go to her car and drive out of town.

* * *

At the same time at Granny's diner, Daniel was browsing through the menu without really reading it. He put it aside with a heavy sigh, hearing Ruby say, "Rough morning?"

"You may say that, Regina and I ended it last night," he said, his voice sounded so sad.

She looked at him with tender eyes saying, "Oh my, I'm so sorry Daniel, I know how much she meant to you."

"Yeah, but what can you do when your woman falls for another right?" he said, trying to master a smile, he however didn't succeed.

"Emma?" she questioned, knowing the blonde had been around them a lot.

"Yes," he answered.

"Oh Daniel, let me get you a hot chocolate and breakfast on the house, anything you want," she said and smiled at him.

"There really is no need," he said.

"I insist, you need to eat before work," she said.

"Toast and some fruit," he said and smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll throw in some apples for your horses," she said and smiled back at him.

"Thanks Ruby, you're the best, he said and smiled even wider at her. She blushed and disappeared towards the kitchen to put in his order.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**As I wanted to keep this as close to the show as possible there was no way around this._ As for Miser Gold's first name I never managed to capture him having one at the show, so I took what felt right to me. _**_  
_**

**_Warning: _**Death of main character, strong scenes.**_  
_**

* * *

**_The accident _**

It was about a week after Daniel and Regina had broken up that he had insisted on driving to stable and check on the horses. Outside the storm was rising and the making it more difficult to drive. He could hardly see a hand ahead of him as he drove there. In fact it was so bad that Regina didn't want him to drive, even if they were no longer a couple she cared deeply for him and he still lived at the house, mostly because of Henry and the fact she couldn't bring herself to throw him out yet.

Now he had managed to secure and calm down the ten horses, among them Regina's brown stallion Applejack and her brown mere Ruthie. She didn't have much time to ride them so he took care of that, hoping that she one day would get on them. After all she had been there a lot tending to them.

As he stroked Applejack, his phone started to ring. By the ring tone Applejack he knew it was her, and said, "Hey Regina, the horses are all secured, so I should be home in not long."

"Daniel, I really don't want you to drive home from the stable in this weather," she said, her voice sounded worried and scared at the same time.

"So you suggest I stay in the stable overnight?" he asked with a frown.

"At least until the storm clears a little, please Daniel," she pleaded.

"Regina, sweetheart, please calm down, I've driven in worse condition than this before, if not even worse. I'll even be extra careful if that helps. I promised to stop by Ruby on the way, so I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said in a calm tone.

"I prefer if you waited, but okay, say hey to Ruby and I'll see you soon," said Regina with a heavy sigh. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"That you will, Regina…" he stopped, not knowing if he should say it or not.

"Yes," she wondered.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, just be careful and come home to us," she said in a soft tone, before hanging up. He smiled, you might say a lot about her, but her love for him was still running deep. Even if she was starting to work out things with Emma.

"See you tomorrow boys and girls," he said to the horses as he locked up the stable, he really loved them. He hoped to teach Henry how to ride sometime in the future. He unlocked his car and got inside. Slowly he got inside and closed the door, sighing, he didn't like driving in this weather any more than she did.

He started the engine and backed so he could drive away from the stable, slowly as the windshield wipers washed the water coming from everywhere away. He smiled as he thought about Regina, his Regina, his darling woman. Only she was no longer his, the brunette had taken a liking to Emma. He didn't mind it though as he liked the blonde as well and they did seem to click in a good way. The morning after Neal had caught them he knew her to go back to where she came from for a day or so, finishing up a job so she would have some more money. She had bought Regina a very cute bear on the way back, saying, "I love you." Regina had loved it. They had spent a lot of time together after that and Emma was looking for some kind of work in town he knew.

For some reason he didn't know Neal had stuck around also, he had seen her from time to time eying Emma and Regina, but he didn't go further. It was creeping him out, as it was almost in a stalker way. He learned from Ruby that Neal had tried to hit on him, but as she knew better she had given him the boat. The last week the two of them had however grown closer, and now he was looking forward to seeing her over a cup of hot chocolate and maybe a toast before going home.

Daniel would however never get that far, because before he knew a car was coming out of nowhere and hitting him in the side driving both of the road. The last thing Daniel would think of before his eyes closed was his beautiful Regina and their son.

* * *

Regina waited for what seemed liked forever, but in fact it was only a little over two hours. Her heart was pounding when she called Emma to come over and look after their son, so she could go over to Granny's diner to see if maybe Daniel was there. The blonde made it there fast and gave her a kiss and a promise to drive careful as well. Regina had nodded, truth to be told she was a really good driver, that very seldom drove fast, unless she was in a hurry, but that rarely ever happened.

She however made it to Granny's diner very fast and parked up front before going inside. Once inside she looked around, but her heart fell when she didn't see Daniel anywhere.

"Ruby!" she called out, her voice was shivering and everyone looked at her. Ruby came outside from the kitchen and walked over to the other woman, saying, "What's going on, Regina?"

"Daniel, has he been here?" Regina asked, her voice still shivering.

"No, he texted me saying he was leaving the stable, I took he went right home as I didn't see him," said Ruby honestly. At once worry would spread when she got that wasn't a fact, or Regina wouldn't be here.

"I knew something would happen, I just knew," she said, picking up her phone and calling Emma saying, "He never made it here, I'm driving to the stables to find him."

"Regina, don't be stupid, you are in no shape to drive up there," said Emma, as Regina's voice was trembling with terror.

"I don't care, I need to find him," said Regina, just as a wet Gold and Belle came inside.

"What on earth are you doing here in this weather?" Ruby asked surprised to see them.

"I promised to take my lovely out for a burger no matter weather, so here we are," said Mr. Gold.

"He's right, I said we could wait until the weather was better, but he kept insisting," said Belle with a giggle.

"Well then you'll come here and I'll drive and look for him," said Emma with a sigh.

"You…you don't even know where the stable is," said Regina in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Belle asked Ruby.

"Daniel went to the stables to check on the horses, he said he was driving back two hours ago, but he never made it. Now She wants to go there, but she is in no shape to drive, look at her," said Ruby, nodding towards the Mayor, she was shaking.

"Mayor, if I may, I know the way," said Mr. Gold as he did.

"Fine, then I'll drive with him, just get back here, I don't want Henry to be alone, he seems scared enough as it is," she heard Emma said, as she had hear Mr. Gold in the other end.

"I guess I can go with that," said Regina as she hung up, turning to Gold saying, "I'll send Emma back and you better make sure both she and Daniel are okay."

"I'll do my best, Regina, just go," he said and gave her a nod.

* * *

Emma finally made it back to the diner after trying to calm Regina a million times, or what felt like it. She walked inside the diner and said, "Are you ready, Mr. Gold."

"I am, I'll see you in not long, sweetheart," he said and gave Belle a kiss. She nodded and gave him a look that meant, 'Please be careful out there." He nodded as he walked out with Emma.

She started her engine and said, "So Mister. Gold, do you have a first name?"

"It is Rex Sebastian," he said, looking out the window, adding, "Left here."

"Like seriously, that's so upper class and with the Gold after, did your parents want you to become king or something?" Emma said.

"Seriously, Miss Swan, and what about your parents?" he asked her.

"Uhm, I moved out and took another name, their name are Nolan, I think ma's maiden name was Blanchard or something like it, she just signs with B. Nolan and mine used to Nolan," said Emma.

"You mean you ran away, how old are you?" he asked her.

"Twenty-five, why?" she asked as she continued on the road through a wooded area.

"That means if I am right you were sixteen or so when Henry ran away, does your parents know about him?" asked Mister. Gold.

"No, why should they, I gave him up, we are not in touch and I don't plan to include them in my life either," said Emma, sounding like a stubborn teenager.

"They must really have been horrible, stop," he said as it seemed like there had been some disturbance next to the road. She did and they got out as she said, "I don't care to talk about it."

"Alright," he said, shielding his eyes as he walked into the woods, trying to see, there seemed to be two sets of tire tracks even if they were vague due to the rain that was falling from the sky. As they were walking Emma came to think about something and said, "You've known the Mayor for some time right?"

"I have yes," he said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Do you know how old she is?" Emma asked.

"Forty-three," he said as he gasped and pointed. There smashed against the tree was Daniel's green Bentley, with Neal's black Alpha Romeo crashed into the driver's side. Emma ran over to the driver's side of Neal's car, and opened it, he was bleeding from the head and his pulse was very weak, his arm seemed to be banged up, but he was alive.

"I'll never forgive you for this if you come out of it alive, as you deserve to die," Emma hissed. She didn't give him more concern, instead she and Gold managed to get the back door of the Alpha Romeo up and Emma got in and climbed throw the driver's seat. As she saw Daniel, her tears started to flow as she knew he was not alive and he would never be again.

"No, no, no," she whispered, shivering.

"Is he?" Gold asked her.

"Yes, how am I going to break the news to her and Henry, she'll be crushed," Emma whispered through her tears, closing Daniel's eyes.

"I don't know, but what do with do with him," said Rumple, nodding towards Neal.

"Let Regina kill him, he deserves no mercy. We need to get the body back somehow," said Emma.

"I'll call for an ambulance to remove both and help get Daniel out, this will take some time, but whatever happens she can't see this," said Rumple in a serious tone.

"I know," said Emma as he went to make the call. As he did so she got out of Daniel's car and walked back over to Neal's. He opened her voice, looked at her and whispered, "Emma.."

"No, we have nothing more to say to each other," she whispered, turning away, crying. Rumple got aware of the situation, looking at the other man he just wanted to strangle him. He didn't know Emma that good yet, but he knew enough to say this was breaking her and it would crush her lady. All due to one stupid man. Rumple let her go as he bent down over the other man, saying, "If she doesn't kill you, which I hope, you are going away for life, I'll make sure of that."

"You can't do that, I didn't mean to…" Neal weakly trailed off.

"You drank before driving that will be your death sentence, and I will testify against you if I have to, you'll never see the light of day again," said Rumple. Neal swallowed hard, knowing he was right. He wouldn't even try to speak Emma's name again, not after this, truth to be told he was to black out shortly after hearing Gold's words.

* * *

It would take a couple of hours to get Neal to the hospital and Daniel to the morgue. Regina would have to fill out his papers, but as most knew the effect it would have on her, they decided to let it wait for now. Instead Rex Sebastian would drive Emma back to Regina.

They hadn't spoken much after finding the two men, but now he turned to her and said, "I trust you will break the news gently to the Mayor?"

"As gently as I can, can I trust you to do the same with Belle?" asked Emma in return.

"You have my word, I'll most likely see you at Granny's tomorrow," he said with a sigh. She nodded and thanked her for the ride, before walking towards the front door of what had once been Regina and Daniel's house. Now it would just be Regina and Henry's. As she looked at the name plate next to the doorbell she couldn't help to think about how unfair it was that Neal, that had gotten behind the wheel under the influence was now at the hospital fighting for his life, while Daniel had died moments after the crash. He never had a chance.

Sweet, kind Daniel, the man that fathered the son she once gave birth to, for eight years, Regina's first love, a man so pure to his heart ha he could never do anything wrong. Even if he had his flaws, he had deserved better than this, so much better.

The blonde pressed on the door handle ever so gently, before walking inside. She could hear the television set was on, some kind of cartoon. She took of her boots and put them at a shoe rack, and put her jacked on a hanger in the closet. Sighing heavily she walked inside the living room where she saw their son laughing of the cartoon he was watching. He was sitting on the couch in front of the TV set, while Regina seemed to be sleeping in a chair near by. A magazine lay on the floor in front of her chair, Emma assumed her to be reading it and having a sip or more of the wine glass, that stood on the table next to her to steady her nerves. Then at some point she had to have fallen asleep.

The blonde sighed deeply knowing there was no easy way of doing it, so she walked over to her and said, "Regina."

Startling the brunette got drawn out of her sweet sleep, only to look up at the blonde. Slowly she would raise so they were on the same level. She looked at her lover, she seemed to have been crying and her eyes was filled of sadness. The hope that Regina had felt before her arrival sank.

Leaning her arms on Emma's shoulders, looking into her eyes, she needed to know the truth. She swallowed and with shaking voice managed to get out, "Da…Daniel?"

Emma didn't answer at first, she didn't know how, making Regina certain something was not as it should. Her worst fears was again woken, leaning in so her lips was inches from Emma's ear as she whispered, "Please tell me he's okay, that he's coming home, please."

"I'm sorry, Regina, but I can't," Emma said.

The effect of her words would be heartbreaking. The brunette would weaken in her knees and sink to the floor in both shock as well as sorrow. Her tears would flow from her eyes at once, along with what would seem like howls of pain. They didn't even seem human.

Henry looked at his mother with scared eyes, never before had he seen her like this. She was howling like she was in intense pain, crying and shivering on the floor. Something had to be wrong, he just knew. And why hadn't his father come back with Emma?

Emma sat down next to Regina and pulled her into her arms, trying to calm her, to ease her pain. Regina clung on to her as she was afraid to let go, shivering violently.

"I told him to be careful…" it came between her sobs.

"And he was, there was another driver, he was drunk and didn't have control of his car. He hit Daniel in the side, pushing both of the road, Daniel's car got smashed between another car and a tree," Emma tried to explain without breaking into tears herself.

"The other driver…?" Regina asked, somehow managing to gather herself just a little.

"Fighting for his life….Regina, it was….Neal," Emma said, with a heavy sigh.

"He…he…he," Regina couldn't get her words out. Instead she got up on shaky legs and headed for the hallway. Emma could hear her grab her car-keys that was on the dresser in the hallway and the door slam shut. It was then she got aware of Henry that was looking at her with confused eyes.

"Emma?" he said, looking at her.

"Yes, kid," she said and tried to smile at him.

"When is daddy coming home?" he asked, his voice was shivering.

"Oh kid, your dad isn't coming home again, he was in an accident," said Emma swallowing hard, wondering if Regina had ever told her son about life and death.

"He's dead?" said Henry, his voice was so sad.

"Yes, kid," said Emma.

"No, no, no, but we aren't finished with our tree house and he was going to teach me how to ride, not fair, not fair," he said, as his eyes were filled with tears. Emma quickly wrapped her arms around him, "I know, kid, but I'll help you with your tree house and I'm sure your mother can teach you how to ride."

"It's…it's…not the same," he got out between his heavy sobs. She just held him, letting him cry, praying to God that Regina wouldn't do anything stupid and that she would return.

* * *

Regina parked her car at the lot outside the hospital and went in. Of course she would have no trouble locating Neal's room due to her position. She walked up to the bed, her heels clacking against the floor. As she stood next to him, she hissed, "You took his life, and I should take yours."

He groaned in his sleep, being hooked up to machines and being on a strong dose of painkillers. She looked at the machines, then at him saying, "You're not worth it."

* * *

As she walked out of there she didn't see the man lurking in the shadows, she might not have taken Neal's life, but by morning he would be dead. Justice is best served called they say, and his killer was cold blooded with no remorse. Why should he be when this man killed the father of a boy he cared about? If there was any justice at all it would be that he died instead of Daniel, and in the killer's eyes Neal got what was coming for him.

* * *

That night Regina would lay tightly wrapped up in Emma, wakening from time to time, crying, but the blonde would not leave her side, she would hold the otherwise strong Mayor and support her, after all what else could she do when the woman she loved was crushed like that. As Regina snuggled closed for what seemed like he hundredth time that night, she would collapse from exhaustion, and the blonde would turn of her alarm the next morning. For the first time in ages, the mayor would not be in, it was a simple as that. As the blonde watch her sleep she wondered how she was going to help her through this, knowing she would do whatever she had to do, because it was no way she was backing out now.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: _**I wanted to reveal more of Regina's past, in addition to how she and Henry handled loosing Daniel. The lyrics is from Brave little soldier by Dolly Parton as I thought it would fit this situation and I could picture Regina and Daniel singing it for Henry when he was very ill. Also I figured it would be more sense that since Leopold isn't a king in this story his last name would be Blachard as that is the name given Mary Margaret post curse. **_  
_**

**_Warning: _**Strong scenes.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Nightmares_**

"I'm a brave little soldier, I must be bold and strong, I'm a brave little soldier, and I must carry on. I'm a brave little soldier," Regina sang in a soft tone, holding her Henry ever so close.

Tears were streaming down his cheek as he held on to his mother. He had had another nightmare and now he had woken up to learn it was real. His father was no longer there. Regina used to sing the song and hold him close when he was ill, Daniel had done so as well, to remind him what a brave little boy he was.

"I miss him so, mommy," Henry whispered, more tears flowing from his eyes.

"I know, but we must keep on fighting for daddy," she said in a soft tone. She had to be strong right now for her son. She couldn't let herself fall apart in front of him.

"I know, please keep on singing, that way I'm safe," he whispered, hiding in her shoulder.

"I must fight, I must win. I'm a brave little soldier. Through hell and back, I'm a brave little soldier, I'm a brave little soldier," she sang in a soft tone, slowly lolling him back to sleep. When she knew he was sound asleep, she lay him back down into his bed and kissed the forehead as she whispered, "Sweet dreams, my brave little soldier."

* * *

As she walked back towards her bedroom her tears would again to fall. She missed him so much, even if it had gone four months since his death, the pain would remain. He had been a part of her, of them for so long, and even if Emma was there, it was hard to move on.

She walked back and slipped under the covers as she heard Emma ask, "Another nightmare?"

"Yes, he dreamed that his father died, and then woke up to find again it was true," said Regina in a sad tone.

"Come here," Emma said, letting her snuggle close, hiding in her bosom, feeling safe. She stroked Regina gently whispering, "Ye though I am marching through the valley filled with fear. My steps are sure and sturdy and my aim is straight and clear The enemy is stalking me just waiting for the kill. Like David slewed Galiath I will claim this battle field."

Emma kissed the top of her head, knowing Regina to be asleep again, peacefully drifting away from her and this world, at least for now. The Mayor tended to have horrible nightmares also, waking up screaming and shivering. She had never fully told Emma about them, but she was always there to calm her. She knew she always would be, especially now when this family needed her the most. She wouldn't turn on them now, she couldn't.

* * *

_"No please, mommy," Regina whispered, crawling away from her, shielding herself with her hands, she hadn't meant to disobey._

_"What did I tell you to do?" Cora Mills hissed at her daughter._

_"You told me to clean the house while you were in church," Regina whispered._

_"And what did you do?" Cora demanded to know._

_"I…I was in the stables with the horses, I took Applejack for a ride. I just didn't expect it to take that long, I can do it now," Regina said. It was true though, the fourteen year old girl had rode off with the stable boy Daniel. They had stopped by one of their favorite spots and lost track of time. She meant to come back and clean in good time, but…_

_"It's too late now, we are expecting guests in about twenty minutes, now they will see a messy house all thanks to you running around with that damn stable boy. You are a lady and it is at high time you act like one," Cora snapped, taking her arm and turning her, letting the whip go over her shoulder ten times. Regina didn't speak, she didn't say anything, and she just stood there shivering in pain._

_"Now go up and change," her mother demanded enraged. And the young girl would, she knew better after all._

* * *

Regina opened her eyes, realizing it was morning this time. Thankfully that she couldn't have another nightmare that night. She still had scars from her mother's beatings. Her back would prove that, Emma had never asked her, and she wasn't sure she was ready to tell. It simply hurt too much.

Speaking of where was Emma, at least not in her bed, she sighed and got out figuring the blonde had gone to work. She was to work at the sheriff office in town, had for a couple of months now.

Instead of pondering more over that Regina went to wake her son, after all he did have to go to school. She smiled as she saw him up already saying, "Good morning, my little prince."

"Oh hi mom, would it be okay if I went home with Bryan after school?" he asked her.

"If his mother says that it's okay," said Regina.

"He already asked her he said to ask you yesterday, but I forgot," said Henry looking down.

"It is fine by me, tell him to tell her I'll pick you up round eight," said Regina and smiled at him.

"Sure thing," he said and was about to run out of the room and down the stairs, when he turned to face her, "Mom?"

"Yes Henry?" she said in a soft tone, folding some of his dirty clothes to take and putt into the hamper in the bathroom.

"Are you in love with Emma? He wondered.

"Why do you ask?" she wanted to know.

"Cause she comes over almost every night and sleeps in your bed when she does," he summed up, looking at his mother.

She sighed deeply as she said, "I do care a great deal about her as she does for me, and I think I may love her."

"That's cool, you know Jenny's mom is gay too," he said and smiled at her.

"I did not know that," said Regina a bit surprised over the fact she didn't know that. Then again she wasn't in close contact with the mothers of the girls in his class, as he usually played with the boys. That and the fact she sometimes felt I was too many people in Storybrook to figure out who was going out with who.

"She is, her girlfriend's name is Judith and she's really sweet," said Henry and ran down the stairs, before she could respond to this. She just shook her head, walked to the bathroom to throw the clothes in the hamper, before going downstairs to make sure he had both breakfast and lunch before leaving.

* * *

_Regina Blachard was bleeding, both on her outside and on the inside. Over her stood her husband saying, "Take this as a lesson my dear, as I will not tolerate my wife flirting with other men."_

_"But Leo I swear I wasn't, I was only making a friendly conversation," she whispered, holding a paper to her lip to stop the bleeding. The party they had been hosting for some other ranchers around was just done. He had been showing up his new wife and she was supposed to mingle with everyone. Which she had done, so what had she done wrong._

_"Maybe I should brand you like I do with our horses, to prevent others from stealing from me," he said, nodding towards where he burning tool he used to brand his horses stood._

_"No, Leo please, don't. I promise to be more careful in the future," she whispered, terror shining in her dark eyes as looked at him._

_"That pleading won't get you anywhere, my dear, not tonight," he said, going to fetch it and heating it the fire. As he did so she sat there shivering in terror, he couldn't be serious. Of course she had seen the brand of a lion on the horses, but to do that with her. I'm not a horse," she whispered._

_"You are my property," he said, tearing off her pants and panties, turning so she would face the wall. He took the tool and walked closer saying, "You better stay still or this will hurt more."_

_"Please Leo," she whispered, as she felt the heat from the tool nearing, but for no use at all. Soon there would be a lion branded to her behind, a lion that would never go away. What her father didn't know was that Mary Margaret was watching from the doorway of the living room, not getting why he would do that to his mother. She was not an animal after all. She saw how Regina was blacking out from the pain as Mary ran towards the stairs to get to her room._

* * *

Regina sat up in bed with a jolt, screaming like a wild animal from agony. Emma woke of course whispering, "Gina, what's the matter?"

"Nightmare, Leopold," he voice was shivering.

"What did he do to you?" Emma asked, she needed to know what was causing the nightmares.

"The scars on my back, those was from my mother whenever I disobeyed her, but he lion on my ass he burned me after one of the first parties we had. He was showing me off to the other ranchers and their wives, telling me to mingle. I did, the burn on my ass was because he felt I was flirting with the younger men. I swear I didn't. He took me whenever he felt the desire whether I wanted or not. He knew how to keep me in place," Regina whispered.

"The scar on your upper lip, did he give you that too?" Emma asked her.

"No, mother," said Regina without telling her how or why.

"You should get some rest, I'll sing to you," said Emma, as the door suddenly opened and Henry came inside. Both women turned and Regina asked, "Something wrong, my little prince?"

"You're having nightmares too?" he asked, her scream had woken her.

"I am, I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered, new tears appearing in her eyes.

"No, you always sing me to sleep when I have a bad dream, now I will do the same," he said and crawled into bed with them.

"Okay," she whispered, not having the heart to send him away. Neither did Emma. He snuggled closed to her whispering, "Close your eyes, easier to rest then.

Emma smiled at his gentleness as he sang, "I'm a brave little soldier And I must take a stand I'm a brave little soldier. A brave little soldier.

The blonde stroked Regina gently as she joined in, "Marching, marching onward. Searching out the light of truth. I did not start the war. But it's a battle I can't lose. Faith will be my armor and love my sword and shield, I must defeat the enemy I will, I will, I will."

Regina were to fell asleep before the singing pairs get to finish, and Henry were to spend the night with them for once. But before he fell asleep he whispered, "She's good to us, we must be good to her and keep her safe."

That really warmed Emma's heart, she simply nodded, promising herself, she would always keep Regina safe. In her silent mind she wondered if Regina once upon a time had sung that sung to herself to comfort herself when needed.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**_A shock at the club and the day after_**

Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan was very seldom out. Truth to be told she was not much of a party person and therefore preferred to stay at home with her loving husband, David James.

This time she however figured she couldn't say no as it was her friend Aurora's birthday. They were good friends and coworker at the school where she work, Mary Margaret taught English and history, while Aurora taught math and Spanish. In any cause the day before Aurora had pleaded and pleaded so Mary had no other choice than to say yes.

So there they were a group of five girls at the hottest club in town, a place with the silly name Black Castle. The interior was mostly black and dark colored and the music was playing loudly so that the ladies was yelling more than they were actually were talking.

"Awwwe, look at that isn't that sweet," Aurora yelled over to Mary, that turned to look at two females that was dancing closed to an upbeat version of an old ballad. A young blonde and an older brunette it would seem. She had to admit it was a bit cute. At least until she had to go to the bathroom and almost walked passed them and took a closer look. They were dancing dirty to the lyrics, Sexy, the way you move that body, I'm standing here, I'm ready."

Snow shook her head wondering how they had ended up with each other when she happen to catch a glimpse of the brunette as she threw her head back and gasped. That couldn't be could it...?

Even though almost twenty years had gone by since she saw the woman, she was sure that it was her stepmother Regina. She had never expected to ever seen her again after what happened.

It had to be her, even in the dark light she could see her beautiful dark eyes, her ebony hear, her red lips and her blushing cheeks. Her hair was a tad shorter than it once had been, but still, Snow would never forget her face. The face of the woman that once killed her father and the one she fought so badly with, the one she left for David James.

The blonde leaned in to tongue Regina deeply, before Regina backed away, whispering something in her ear, and leaning against her shoulder. Mary Margaret without thinking took her phone up her pocket and filmed the couple; she had to show this to David.

As soon as she got back from the bathroom, she returned to her girls and said, "Aurora, I'm sorry I have to go."

"Mary, what's the matter?" she asked, looking at her friend's upset face.

"I'm suddenly not feeling all that well, I promise I'll make it up to you," said the brunette.

"Of course, do you need me to follow you?" asked Aurora.

"No, no, I'll take a cab," said Mary Margaret and headed for the exit in a hurry.

* * *

Once she got home, which was about twenty minutes later she called out for her husband. He came to her at once saying, "Sweetheart, what's the matter, are you okay?"

"Nooo," she whispered, catching her breath, having run up the stairs to their apartment.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"The club…Regina…a woman," Snow panted.

"You're not making any sense," he said confused.

"We were at the club having fun, I haven't enjoyed myself like that in ages, anyways Aurora pointed at a dancing gay couple that was really cute, on my way to the bathroom I got a closer look at them, and it was Regina dancing with a young blonde," said Snow.

"Wow, wow, wow, are you saying, your stepmother Regina was out having fun with a woman," he said shocked as she seemed to be.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking?" he asked, finding it very hard to believe Regina would have turned gay somewhere over the last century.

"If you don't believe me, look at this," said Mary Margaret as she browsed thought the videos on her cell phone and pressed play on the latest. David looked amazement of the up close his wife had managed to make when he saw something and said, "Uhm sweetheart."

"Yes," she said, looking at his eyes, something was wrong.

"That is Regina, I do take you didn't care to look at the blonde she was dancing with?" he said with a frown.

"No, probably some cheap bimbo of some sort, who else would fall for her?" asked Mary with a shrug.

"Well if I am not mistaken, that is our daughter, because I'm pretty sure the woman she is in fact dancing with is our Emma," said David, handing it over to his wife. She played it again as her face turned white. She of course knew he most likely was right, even if it was about nine years since they saw her last the girl was looking a lot like Emma.

"How is that even possible, last I learned was that Emma ran off with Neal. If that is in fact her how did the two even get together?" said Mary Margaret, sinking down on a chair.

"A lot can happen in nine years and if it is Emma and Regina, I'm pretty sure neither knows about the others past, or if they do they simply don't care," said David in a calm tone.

"Then my bet is the first, we have to warn her, that woman she's pure evil," said Mary Margaret.

"Can you really blame her for killing your father after the way he treated her, you told me yourself he had branded her ass," David pointed out.

"It is one of my most horrible memories, I know he harmed her, I heard her screams, I just don't get why she wouldn't divorce her instead," said Mary Margaret with a heavy sigh.

"I don't think it was that easy for her to do so, I feel bad for her though, she never had much chance of being happy," said David.

"I know….I know, but still we need to find her, I need to know if that girl was Emma," said Mary Margaret with another heavy sigh.

"In the morning, I'll see if I can track her down," said David and gave her a hug. She just nodded as she let him drag her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Back at the club Mary Margaret had just left Regina was leaning on to Emma's shoulder as they were dancing slower now. Regina was getting tired, after all it had been a long day. It was the first time she had allowed herself to really relax and unwind after Daniel's death. It had taken some convincing for Regina to let Emma take her out of town and someone to babysit Henry, but in the end she had let herself do so.

They had spent the day shopping and been out at a nice restaurant and then tending to each other's needs at Emma's old apartment, before going to the club. It was the first and most likely he only time for as long as the older woman could remember that she had allowed herself to get drunk and lose control. She found herself liking it.

"I'm done, can we go," she said to Emma, that nodded and dragged her out from the crowded club. They would zig zag laughing back to Emma's place where they would collapse on the bed falling asleep while making out.

* * *

Early morning would come with hangover and hangover food provided by Emma in addition to coke. Regina at the moment didn't care what she digested, so fries, bacon and eggs were more than fine with her. She were to sleep as Emma were to drive them home. As Emma had agreed for Mister. Gold to take Henry to school that morning and she or Regina to pick him up later, Regina were to go right to bed and Emma to work.

As she looked after the tired Regina going up to the bedroom, a smiled graced Emma's lips. If she hadn't known better she would say it was the first time Regina had ever been ha drink, if she had ever been drunk a all. She struk Emma as he person that never would let herself loose control like that. She on the other hand had been on enough wild parties in her life, enough to know how to tend to a hangover and go to work the next day. She just locked up the house and drove to work, figuring she would stop by Ruby's later on.

* * *

It was the same afternoon that Mary Margaret came home from work, finding David on he couch with a triumphant smile.

"What's going one?" she asked him, after giving him soft kiss.

"Your stepmother, I found her and you are never going to believe this," he said.

"You did, that fast, where is she?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"I figured she would rid your father's name and start new somewhere else after what happened. And then I happened to remember from we were young that I looked inside one of the books in your room and it said Regina Mills. I took it that you borrowed the book from her and it was her maiden name. I got a colleague to do a nationwide search for and Regina Mills all over the states, there are fifty one in total. So I had him pull up their pictures, and there was only one that looked like our Regina. Then I used he newspaper where she lives and I must ell you she had not lived an easy life. Firstly she has been a Mayor in that own for about five years or so, it is debatable how well liked she is. Then her son Henry got very ill, but he did recover, then her fiancee Daniel dies about five months ago," Daniel summed up.

"Wow, impressive, wait did you say Daniel, what was his last name?" she asked him.

"Daniel Travis, about her age why?" he wondered.

"Oh my, she was going to marry the stable boy after all these years. How did he die?" she wanted to know.

"You're not going to like it, but in a car accident with Neal Cassidy," he said.

"Oh God, poor Regina, she must have been crushed," said Mary Margaret shocked.

"I would assume so, so are you ready to go and see her, I go her address," he said, holding up a not.

"Yes, I need to know if.." she stopped. He nodded and he couple headed for the door.

* * *

About three hours later that they parked their car outside the Mayor's residence. Mary gasped as they walked towards the door saying, "How she became a Mayor I will never know, but this place is impressive."

"It's something alright, I take she still have money left after your father?" he asked her.

"That and she was born wealthy, I'm sure she has some from her own parents as well, and this job should pay a lot in addition," said Mary as she rang the doorbell.

"I got it," she heard a boy's voice yell, and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes opened. He was dressed in a light blue denim jeans, a blue shirt, and had T-shirt with a spiderman print under his shirt. He looked at Mary Margaret and David with questioning eyes.

Mary Margaret looked back at him, wondering if he was Regina and Daniel's as he for some reason wore a resemblance o her daughter and Neal in addition to her stepmother and Daniel. Henry looked back at the two strangers and polite asked, "May I help you?"

"Is your mother home?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"Uh-huh, mom, someone's here to see you," he yelled up the stairs.

"Who is it, Henry?" Mary Margaret heard Regina's too familiar voice call back from somewhere upstairs. Was she in her bedroom or bathroom perhaps.

"Not sure, a man and a woman!" he yelled.

"I'll be right down," hey heard her yell, making Henry know he should let them inside.

"So how old are you?" David asked Henry polite.

"Mom told me never to talk to strangers, so.." he said, as he heard Emma call from the living room, "Who was at the door, Henry?"

"I don't know, I've never seen them before," he said, which of course was true.

Emma, much like Regina was not a big fan of strangers coming to the door, so she slowly walked towards hallway. As she saw her parents she exclaimed, "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

Just then Regina appeared at the stop of the stairwell saying, "Mary Margaret, David what…Wait did you call them mom and dad?"

"I did, how do you know them?" Emma wanted to know, looking from her girlfriend to her parents, and back with wondering eyes.

"I'm her stepmother, and he's the imbecile she ran off with," Regina said, shooting a glare at them coming down the stairs.

"You blame me for running when you killed my father?" Mary Margaret snapped at her.

"You blame her for killing him when he tortured her, he branded her for heaven's sake," Emma snapped at her mother, before Regina even had the chance to speak.

"Oh God, you're sleeping together or you couldn't possible know about that," Mary said and swallowed hard. It was as worse as she feared after seeing them at the club.

Regina quirked a brow at her daughter, "That we are, but how did you know about that burn, I don't recall ever undressing in front of you."

"Of all the women in the world you had to choose our Emma, and I was there that night, I saw it from the doorway. I saw you pass out and I ran, I will never knew why he did that," Mary whispered, looking away. That memory was as painful to her as it had to be to her mother.

"I never knew she was yours, I fell for her when she came here and helped rescuing Henry when she was ill. I hadn't called upon his birth mother unless it was strictly necessary. Your father branded me like he did with all his horses to prevent anyone to touch his most prideful mere, and to teach me to never come near a man after that," she said.

"He's yours?" Mary Margaret turned towards her daughter now.

"Mine and Neal's, he was not planned I found out when we were in jail, I wanted him to have the best life possible, and by the looks of it he got that," she said, turning to look at Henry, they all did.

He looked back confused saying, "Wait, so mom you are also my step-grandmother and you killed grandpa?"

"It looks like it yes," said Regina with a heavy sigh, thinking, 'What a mess."

"And you, you saw him hurt her, was there more you knew about, did you try to stop him?" Henry wanted to know, looking at Mary Margaret.

"I…I heard her scream and I did try to talk to father, but he said to keep my nose out of it, then I met David and we spent time together and suddenly I would find myself pregnant, knowing what she did to father I was afraid what she would do when she found out," said Mary Margaret.

"I wouldn't have, yelled at you perhaps, or tell you to get the hell out of my house, which I believe I did. I don't know what hurt me most that you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were pregnant after all the years we spent together. Or the fact that you did become that and I never could due to your father," said Regina, looking at Snow with hurt eyes.

"Oh my God, Regina…" Snow whispered, knowing no words or actions could make up for that.

"He was stronger, if you would excuse me," she said and hurried up the stairs, Emma knew she would run towards her bedroom where she had been to begin with.

"You ended up in jail and got a son, and you didn't call?" David asked Emma.

"My life, my decision, it wasn't like you two were very tolerant when it came to Neal," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"And I wonder why hearing this, if you had settled for something better…" David started when Emma interrupted by looking and Mary Margaret and said, "Seems like history is repeating itself."

"How did you end up going from him to her in any case, after what happened?" David wanted to know.

"What the hell do you know about what happened, dad, you weren't here, you can't just pop back in after so many years and tell me what to do," said Emma annoyed.

"Emma," he tried, but she made a gesture for him to stop saying, "No, just leave, I have nothing to say to you."

With that she headed upstairs as well, Mary Margaret and David heard a door slam. They looked at Henry asking, "Bedroom?"

"No, bathroom, she usually stays with mom sleeping, what are you doing here anyways?" he asked, not sure what to make of them yet.

"We came to talk to Emma, to try to tell her to stay away from Regina," said Mary Margaret with a heavy sigh.

"But why, they really care about each other and they make each other happy and Emma takes mom's nightmare away, please don't wreck it," he said, looking at them with sad eyes.

"But she's evil," said Mary Margaret.

"No, no, she's not, she's wonderful in every way," said Henry, adding, "She's the best mom there is, and you two are stupid for trying to ruin something great."

With that he too ran up the stairs and slammed his door. David sighed and said, "You know we have to fix this right, who do you wish to talk to?"

"I'll take mother, you our daughter," she said with a heavy sigh. He nodded and both walked up the stairs to find them.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Family Matters_**

Never been to the house before, Mary Margaret didn't rightly know which door was leading to her mother's room. Her mother, which she hadn't seen or spoken to in so long. It seemed like forever, even if it had been her choice she always wondered what happened to her after they parted ways. She leaned her head against a door and listened, soft sobs coming from within.

Regina's she knew, having heard her sobs from inside her parents bedroom door while growing up. She sighed thinking about her birth mother's last letter to her. Explaining she loved her father, but their marriage wasn't as it should. He never understood her or treated her thereafter, leaving her to feel along a lot. She wanted to part with him but she never got that far. She wanted Mary to know she loved her above all.

Mary Margaret looked at the closed door, a woman was inside crying her heart out due the wrongs her father did to her. Then Daniel died and she most likely lost her best friend. And now she and her husband wanted to take away the woman she seemed to love…

She gently knocked on the door before slipping inside and said, "We should talk."

"What more can you want from me?" Regina said, her voice filled with hurt.

"I need to know if you love my daughter," said Mary with a heavy sigh, looking at the older woman.

"I do with all that is left of my broken heart," Regina answered, looking at her. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Oh Regina," Mary Margaret didn't know why she did, sympathy maybe or comfort, but she wrapped her arms around the other woman. Regina held onto her crying herself empty. As she calmed down, Mary said, "You managed to take something painful and turn it into something great. Mayor and then there is Henry, you did really good."

"It was…it was hard work," said Regina.

"You must love him so much," said Mary Margaret said in a soft tone.

"He is my everything, what happened between you and Emma, why did she run in the end?" Mary asked.

"She was rebellious and wild, she started sneaking out at a very young age. We tried talking to her calmly, she wouldn't listen. Then Neal came along, you can guess how well that went," said Mary, rolling her hazel eyes.

"I had the pleasure," said Regina, rolling hers.

"So Daniel, when did you meet again, I was sure your mother banned him from the stables after you got promised to father," Mary said, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"That she did, and he left, I was crushed. After the whole ordeal with your father I moved to start over someplace else. I was in New York first, and I brought most of my horses with, they were placed at a local stable and I read them as often as I could. I also got and higher education. As faith would have it Daniel worked at that stable and we soon became a couple. Later we got Henry and moved here where we settled and I became a mayor," Regina answered.

"Your mother didn't object or is she out of your life?" Mary asked her.

"Not long after your father died, that old witch came knocking on my door, turned out father had died of a heart attach, I went to his funeral of course, as I loved him. She once more tried to tell me how to live my life and I had it, so we parted ways, I haven't heard from or seen her since. Last I head about her was that she married someone new, I'm sure they are happy," the older woman summed up.

"I see, well it is good you got rid of her," said Mary with a nod to confirm.

"I agree, so you coming here to stay?" Regina asked her daughter.

Mary Margaret didn't answer at first, she instead asked, "Did you ever miss me?"

"I did yes, from time to time, after all you were my daughter," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Aren't I still?" asked Mary Margaret, he voice seemed insecure.

"Of course, I just wished you would have listened back then and talked to me, instead of running," said Regina, looking at her.

The younger woman leaned in for a hug and Regina let her. She held her whispering, "It's okay, my little princess, we all messed up at some point."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop father," she whispered.

"You were only a child," said Regina.

"Can we spend the night?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Stay for as long as you want little one. I can make up the guest room for you and David," said Regina.

"You are sure about this, it will not be a problem or more arguments of this?" said Mary Margaret.

"That depends on how you two behave, after all this is my house and my rules. Not tto mention that little boy is my son and so I do not want anything said on how I raise him or our relationship," said Regina in a serious tone.

"I will not say anything on how you raise your son, that is none of my business, but may I ask how you ended up with my daughter?" asked Mary Margaret.

"As I said she came in the picture when Henry got really ill, I needed to know if any parent could be a bone marrow donor. I got him in a closed adoption, so she wasn't easy to find, but I needed what I had to do to save him. They of course came the same night, I liked her at once for some reason, him not so much. They fought a lot. She were to be a match and we bonded as Henry got better, one thing lead to another and we became. She was a great support after Daniel…" Regina looked away, swallowing hard.

"Oh mommy, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Mary Margaret's whispered, her stepmother didn't deserve that.

"What doesn't kill you make you stronger," said Regina, her voice sounded bitter.

"I agree on that, so do you have anything with alcohol or chips or anything, I could really use some, and I think you could use a drink as well," said Mary Margaret and smiled at her. Regina nodded and left the room, knowing her daughter was right. She could really use something to steady her nerves as this was some heavy shit.

* * *

In the meantime David had managed to find the bathroom where his daughter was and was no inside it. He looked at her fierce and strong as ever and she would fight him, that much he knew.

"You are not going to take me home, dad, I belong here," said Emma, looking at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, so are you going to tell me how you and that lowlife ended up in jail and then here?" he asked, as he tilted his head and looked at her.

"We lived by stealing and in the end someone turned us in. We did make quite a team while we were on the run, but we planned to settle down as we got caught. I found I was pregnant as I was there, I wanted to keep it at the same time I knew I couldn't raise him or her in jail. And Neal didn't want a kid around, he was even annoyed at me for not being more careful, so I put him up for closed adoption. I thought about what happened to the child every once in a while but I never expected to get a call from his mother saying he was ill and needed our help. So I went there to do that, help, I meet a woman on the worst days of her life and I stared to care for her, wanting her and the more I saw of her the more I knew I had fallen for her and she for me and we became," Emma answered.

"You sure are messed up kid," said David and smiled at her.

"If I recall right you ran away with mom at some point to have me as well," said Emma and smiled at her.

"That we did, you probably never know this, but she loves that woman as a mother in a very screwed up way," he said.

"Every family has their bad and good moments," said Emma with a smile.

"You got that right kid, so tell me about my grandson," he said, and sat down next to her on the bed. Emma curled up in his arms like she did when she was younger and needed her father's comfort. She in a way missed him over the years; it was mostly her mother she fought with. She smiled vaguely as she started to tell her father about her son and the woman that raised him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**_Epilogue_**

If anyone had told Regina Mills she would marry again after her failed marriage with king Leopold she would object strongly. She would have been against it in every way. Never again would she be tortured or followed the rules laid by a man.

Then again she never expected to fall in love with the man she would have to decline for her king again. She would never want to let him go, at least not at first. She loved him with all she had, then again she had always done so. They were even engaged to be married when she was ready for it.

Something however had gotten in the way of that, a younger blonde. She had come into her life and blown her off her feet, she had penetrated her way deep into her heart, and made her see things a different way. Of course the brunette was sad when she broke it off with Daniel, it was only that she could not decline her true emotions anymore and the blonde didn't wish to go away, nor did Regina want her to.

What had started as desire had hot, steamy sex, had developed into something more, something deep and meaningful. Something she couldn't live without, then again she knew she didn't have to.

Looking down at the golden band on her finger, she smiled, she was happy, oh so happy. Five years had gone since their wedding day, and she was still head over heels for her wife. She still gave her butterflies.

As she heard her footsteps coming towards her she couldn't help to think that she was not only grateful for her, but their son and the fact she and her daughter now had a good relationship. Although the last had taken time.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful," she heard Emma asked. She went over to sit down next to Regina on the couch, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"Just how happy I am with you," said Regina with great satisfaction.

"I love you too," Emma whispered, making a blush spread over Regina's cheeks.

"And I you to the end of time," said Regina, meaning every word.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
